


blue, that's what you make me.

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Please read, angsty, haha - Freeform, it's reid but it's not his pov, moreid? but not moreid, or should i say, please REID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble (i think that's what they're called) about reid obsessing over wanting to be with morgan, and talking to himself in third person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue, that's what you make me.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to me, as i've used troye sivan's lyrics from several songs in this fic. just to make it clear, i own absolutely none of those lyrics, whatsoever.

You want to sleep next to him, come home to him, hold his hands, but that's impossible.

Will any of this ever happen? You're not sure, you're never sure. All you know, is that all you want to do is kiss him on the mouth, and be the subject of his dreams.

You're living a fantasy, none of this will ever be true. The consequences of unrequited love will haunt you, every night as you sleep alone.

He looks at you with pure pity, how pathetic can you get? This whole romance that you've invented will never work. Why would he be interested in you? Get over yourself, stop getting your hopes up.

You think all these gestures are romantic. You're wrong. This is just friendliness, no feelings involved. You loser, turning them into romantic daydreams won't get you anywhere in life.

You think this is all enough, don't you?

You complete and utter idiot. It isn't enough.

 


End file.
